


Honor Day

by JessicaPendragon



Series: Non Canon Keela Lavellan [21]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, Papa Solas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9860831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaPendragon/pseuds/JessicaPendragon
Summary: The twins have made him breakfast.Tumblr Link





	

The twins have made him breakfast. 

Two slices of toast, one blackened around the edges, with a very interesting selection of toppings. Peanut butter and colored candy spread across the first- cheese, something he can’t identify readily, and a toy atop the other. There is a drink too half spilled across the tray soaking through the bread as they bring it to him giggling and smiling with Keela not far behind.  

“What is the occasion?” 

“It’s apparently a day in your honor,” she reveals.

“I brought your favorite book!” Taliesin hands him the worn tome and another, smaller book he recognizes from many bedtimes. “This my favorite too. You can borrow it, but just for today though. I made this piece!”

Aneirin proudly points to the bread with cheese.  “This one’s mine.” 

“And what is this?” Solas asks of the strange red liquid swirled around.

“I mixed things together. It’s a…umm…a secret.”

“Yes, but-”

“Try it!”

“Come on, Papa!” 

He catches Keela’s gaze, sees her smile even behind the hand at her face, and knows she will be no help in this matter, suspects she is the mastermind behind it all, so he decides to brave the peanut butter concoction first. It is not all together horrible, however overly sweet and strangely crunchy it is with the candy topping. He gives Aneirin’s entry more pause, peeling out the toy and taking a tentative sniff.  

When he finally bites into it he must resist the urge to gag. The ingredients may have been edible, but together they are something else entirely. The boys look up at him with large eyes, mouths hanging open on hope, and he forces himself to smile. “Mmm, very…well done. Delicious. Thank you.”

As they cheer Solas makes a grab for the beverage, thankful that it is simply orange juice and not another creation, and swallows down whatever his son has made. “Let’s leave your father to finish the rest of his breakfast. I’m sure Fenera could use your help,” Keela says.

She waits until their little feet are distant echoes down the hall before bursting into laughter. Despite his distress he finds her bright smile wipes away some of the foul taste in his mouth. “Would you like to try some, vhenan?”

“Oh no, I’m fine. I’m sure Herenya would love to have the leftovers,” she says and he doubts even their veracious canine would care for this cuisine. 

Keela takes the tray from his lap and replaces it with her body, looping arms around his neck and pressing a kiss to his lips full of affection and amusement that melts into something a little stronger, and all thoughts and worries fly from his mind. For a moment they have a moment to themselves until insistent barking and shrill, excited voices pull them apart.

“More surprises?”

She gives his nose a peck before standing up with hand outstretched. “Just wait until you see the mess your daughter has made.”


End file.
